Guérison
by VanessaJJ
Summary: Huit mois après leur départ de Forks, les Cullen ainsi que tous les vampires du monde, redeviennent humains. Comment va se passer le changement pour les Cullen? Leur état sera-t-il permanent? Edward pourra-t-il reconquérir Bella? Une nouvelle fic inédite!
1. Guérison Chapitre 1

Guérison

Une nouvelle mini fic en route (j'abuse, je commence trop d'histoires en même temps, mais je suis incontrôlable ! lol)

Je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre et j'espère que vous me direz vite ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Huit mois après le départ d'Edward et des Cullen…

Esmé avait planifié le déménagement du clan, comme toujours. Les derniers détails requéraient une réunion de famille en ce dimanche. Les « enfants » rentreraient d'une chasse d'un moment à l'autre. Esmé promena avec nostalgie son regard sur le salon. Elle avait aimé vivre dans cette petite ville du Maryland. Les escapades à New York, Boston et Washington avaient été palpitantes, malgré l'obsession d'Alice pour le shopping. Les armoires étaient pleines à craquer, comme toujours. Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient plus rester. Jasper avait failli craquer et même sans Edward pour le savoir, des rumeurs risquaient de se répandre.

Rosalie et Emmett pénétrèrent ensuite dans le salon, saluèrent leur mère et Esmé entendit distinctement un pantalon être déchiré avant même que le couple n'ait pénétré dans leur chambre. Typique ! Elle n'en était plus offusquée depuis longtemps.

Alice et Jasper ne rentrèrent que quelques minutes avant l'heure de la réunion familiale, Alice ayant eu une vision, elle avait profité de ces quelques heures après la chasse pour faire l'amour avec son mari, pour la dernière fois au bord un petit lac perdu dans la forêt qu'ils avaient découvert.

Edward avait quitté sa famille pour se mettre en quête de Victoria. Il fallait l'appeler une bonne vingtaine de fois pour qu'il rappelle et alors il ne restait que quelques secondes en ligne pour dire qu'il continuait sa traque.

Quand Carlisle arriva, tous le rejoignirent dans la grande salle à manger qui ne servait qu'à ce genre d'occasions.

« Voilà les contrats de téléphones, commença Esmé en distribuant à chacun quelques feuilles à parapher et dater. Je les faxerai cet après-midi et les lignes seront ouvertes dans la soirée. Voici également vos emplois du temps les enfants. Donc vous commencez tous en classe de première. »

Rosalie râla un peu pour la forme, Jasper fut soulagé de ne devoir rester que deux ans dans un nouveau lycée, Emmett vérifia aussitôt qu'il avait bien les mêmes cours que sa femme.

Alice fut prise d'un spasme, sa vue se brouilla, son visage devint encore plus livide. Elle poussa un petit cri, Jasper identifia, grâce à son don, la peur et l'excitation.

« Que se passe-t'il Alice ? » demanda Jasper quelques secondes après.

« Je n'en suis pas sure, c'est… un miracle je… on va… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? » s'impatienta Rosalie.

« Jamais je n'ai eu de vision plus claire ! Nous… nous allons redevenir humains… je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais demain matin nous serons tous humains. »

« Quand ? » demanda Carlisle.

« Cette nuit ou demain matin. » annonça Alice.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'écria Rosalie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fut la seule à laisser l'euphorie la gagner, même si Jasper fut du coup influencé par la joie de sa sœur, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. Si vraiment ils allaient redevenir humains, il ne pourrait plus protéger aussi bien Alice.

Alice expliqua enfin sa vision à tous. Elle les avait vu tous les six au bord de la mer, la peau légèrement hâlée mais surtout ne scintillant pas. Leurs yeux avaient leurs anciennes couleurs. Le clan de Denali était aussi présent, tout aussi humain.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » questionna avec inquiétude Jasper.

« Jamais je n'avais envisager cela. C'est un mystère mais puisque cela va arriver, il faut nous préparer. Même si cela paraît impossible, le mieux est de les prévenir de les Denali l'imminence de ce… cette transformation. » déclara Carlisle.

Les heures passèrent vite, Rosalie réussit à tous leur donner de l'espoir. Elle faisait déjà des projets avec Emmett quant à leur dernier et vrai mariage et à leurs enfants. Alice prévoyait déjà un renouvellement de la gare de robe de tous les membres de la famille. Jasper resta soucieux, il parla essentiellement avec Carlisle de ce que ce serait d'être à nouveau humain, mortel, vulnérable.

Esmé fut la plus silencieuse, elle n'osait croire à cette seconde chance. Elle pensait avec mélancolie à son bébé, mort quelques jours après sa naissance. Elle avait été transformé à vingt six ans, elle était jeune pourtant elle se sentait vieille. Elle avait facilement assumé son rôle de mère auprès des cinq autres jeunes vampires, elle était une matriarche. Qu'allait-il se passer pour elle et Carlisle ? Elle avait souvent « rêvé » d'avoir un enfant de Carlisle, mais elle se sentirait coupable vis à vis de ses enfants adoptifs.

En devinant ses pensées, Jasper se précipita pour l'enlacer et la rassurer. Esmé sanglota doucement, de joie, de peur, d'excitation, d'appréhension. Son mari s'éclipsa avec elle quelques minutes et Jasper expliqua à son frère et ses sœurs ce qu'Esmé redoutait. Quand leur mère revint parmi eux, ils lui assurèrent tous qu'il était normal qu'elle veuille des enfants de sa chair, que jamais ils ne lui en voudraient et penseraient moins d'elle.

En début de soirée, l'ambiance était pesante dans la villa. Tous attendaient un signe du changement. Allaient-ils souffrir ? Tous les vampires allaient-ils redevenir humains ? Les Volturis étaient-ils les instigateurs ? Les Denalis avaient été tout aussi sceptiques au début mais avaient finalement cédé aux mêmes espérances et craintes que leurs « cousins ».

Peu avant vingt deux heures, les trois couples se réfugièrent dans leur chambre, Emmett ayant exprimé à haute voix son envie de faire l'amour une dernière fois « à la mode vampire » à sa femme, idée reprise par Jasper et Carlisle.

A l'autre bout du continent américain, Edward regarda son téléphona et vit trois appels d'Alice. Il savait qu'ils allaient bientôt déménager, rien d'intéressant selon lui. Puis il s'allongea sur un lit miteux, dans un grenier nauséabond. Cela faisait treize jours qu'il avait perdu la trace de Victoria, il ne savait plus où aller et trois jours plus tôt, quand il avait eu sa sœur extra lucide au téléphone, elle n'avait pas pu l'aider. Victoria était cachée dans une forêt dense, c'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à voir.

Puis il pensa à Bella, tout en serrant la capsule d'une bouteille de soda que Bella avait bu un jour à la cafétéria du lycée de Forks. Il s'était forcé à ne rien conserver d'elle à part ce petit bout de métal. Il aurait tant voulu être allongé avec Bella, l'entendre respirer, murmurer, vivre… Il aurait voulu dormir et tout oublier mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus cette chance.

Et pourtant quand la lune fut totalement rouge, Edward, comme tous les autres vampires sur terre, tomba dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Alors?

SVP Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et aussi, si vous le voulez, me dire quelle direction je pourrais prendre pour cette fic.

J'hésite entre maxi une vingtaine de chapitres et m'arrêter avec un épilogue ou bien faire une fic plus longue mais toujorus avec des chapitres assez courts, pour vraiment développer sur leurs nouvelles vies.

Voilà, je vais sagement attendre des reviews ;-)


	2. Guérison Chapitre 2

Guérison – Chapitre 2

« Je propose Los Angeles ! » s'enthousiasmait Emmett.

« Et pourquoi pas Hawai ? » proposa Rosalie.

« Vous savez très bien où nous devons aller. » leur dit Esmé.

« Pfff… Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » râla la blonde.

« Rien ne nous dit qu'elle voudra encore de nous mais nous devons essayer. Plus rien ne la menace désormais et si Edward se donnait la peine de nous joindre, il aurait la même envie. Nous retournons à Forks les enfants. » déclara Carlisle en prenant Esmé dans ses bras.

La perspective de retourner à Forks les ravissait tous, même Rosalie même si elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre pour rien au monde. Parler de Bella avait été tabou pendant huit mois, désormais ils pouvaient penser à leur sœur sans culpabilité. Ils voulaient lui faire une surprise et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils y seraient déjà. Mais Edward devait y aller seul et voir si Bella acceptait qu'ils reviennent tous dans sa vie.

« J'ai faim ! râla Emmett. Avant je n'avais pas besoin de manger plusieurs fois par jour… ça n'est pas pratique. »

Il se leva et se dirigea à petites foulées vers la cuisine mais tomba quand il trébucha sur un tapis. Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Emmett bien sur.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés le matin même, le sourire ne quittait pas leur visage à tous, même Emmett qui était devenu incroyablement maladroit.

« Tu es pire que Bella ! » rigola Alice.

« Quand on y pense, c'est logique, dit Rosalie à son compagnon. Quand je t'ai sauvé de cette ourse, tu avais tiré par erreur vers elle et ses petits, c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a attaqué. Tu es un maladroit.»

« C'est ma blessure à la jambe! » répliqua l'intéressé.

« Alors où allons-nous passer l'été ? » relança Alice.

« Partons tous à Hawai pour les vacances, décida Esmé. De toute façon, nous devons attendre que Bella décide avant d'organiser notre nouvelle vie. »

« Tu as raison ma chérie. »

Carlisle regarda avec émerveillement sa femme. Il l'avait rencontré quand elle avait seize ans et jamais il n'avait oublié sa beauté d'alors et sa douceur. Depuis leur réveil, il ne lâchait pas la main d'Esmé, bouleversé de percevoir son pouls et sa chaleur.

Emmett était moins subtil mais lui aussi était ému de voir sa Rosalie humaine. Il n'avait de cesse de lui dire qu'elle était encore plus belle maintenant, que son regard violet était hypnotique et que ses formes plus généreuses encore le ravissaient. En effet, Rosalie était redevenue cette jeune femme de dix huit ans, avec trois kilos de plus et des cheveux difficiles à coiffer. Pour autant, elle resplendissait, tant par sa beauté que par son bonheur. Quand elle s'était réveillée dans les bras d'Emmett, elle avait senti son érection et s'était dit que rien n'avait changé mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle s'était endormie, que le bras d'Emmett sur sa taille était chaud et que les rayons du soleil matinal ne se réfléchissait plus en un million de rayons sur sa peau. Elle avait ôté le drap sous lequel ils se trouvaient, s'était levée et avait longuement observé son corps nu, chaud, hâlé, aux hanches plus larges et ventre légèrement rebondi. Elle préféra ne pas s'attarder sur les ecchymoses sur ses bras et cuisses, sur sa joue enflée et sa lèvre inférieure coupée.

Puis Rosalie avait éveillé Emmett avec ses baisers et elle avait alors versé ses premières larmes. C'est ce qui réveilla Emmett. Il s'étira, bailla, ressemblant plus que jamais à un ours. Son regard bleu foncé se riva à celui de sa compagne. Il ne réalisa pas le changement aussitôt, en fait il attira Rosalie dans ses bras et lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait.

« Emmett, regarde… écoute, sens. » rit-elle.

« Quoi ? Oh ! Tes yeux ! »

« Je suis heureuse, mon amour. Nous sommes humains ! C'est un miracle ! Mais dis-moi, je te plais encore ? Tu m'aimeras quand même, hein ? Promets-le moi ! » s'inquiéta Rose.

Deux heures, quatre orgasmes et trois crises de larmes plus tard, Rosalie était enfin rassurée. Emmett avait gardé un appétit féroce, il rechigna un peu à gouter la nourriture stockée pour les apparences, pour finalement dévorer la moitié des provisions.

« Hawai ! C'est là qu'avait lieu ma vision, j'en suis sûre maintenant ! » disait Alice à sa famille.

« Tu ne peux plus être sure. » tempéra Carlisle.

Alice et Jasper avaient perdu leur don. La jeune fille avait un peu paniquée, elle avait l'habitude de s'en remettre pour tout à ses visions. Jasper était soulagé de ne plus être assailli par les autres.

Le réveil d'Alice et Jasper avait été progressif. Ils étaient allongés par terre (lieu de leur dernière étreinte) face à face. Ils s'observèrent longuement, conscients et ravis de leur nouvelle apparence. Les prunelles bleu acier de Jasper se perdirent dans celles marron foncé d'Alice. Cette renaissance ne changea pas non plus leur lien. Contrairement à Rosalie et Emmett qui se prouvaient leur amour par des paroles et des actes, Jasper et Alice n'avaient besoin que de se regarder pour se comprendre, s'aimer, se pardonner. Aussi ils ne parlèrent pas alors que leurs doigts se mêlaient, que leurs bras enserraient l'autre, que leurs ventres se collaient. Mais ils ne purent se taire davantage quand Jasper s'enfonça en Alice et que celle-ci étouffa un cri de douleur.

« Tu as mal ? » s'alarma Jasper.

« Je… oui mais c'est tellement bizarre. Je crois que… je viens de t'offrir ma virginité. » sourit-elle à travers ses larmes.

« Tu pleures. »

« Des larmes de joie… Oh Jasper, j'en avais toujours eu le pressentiment et j'en suis sûre maintenant. Tu es le premier, tu seras toujours le seul. »

« Alice… » soupira Jasper, ému.

Quand les Denalis téléphonèrent alors aux Cullen, leurs cris de joie résonnaient dans le combiné, forçant Esmé à éloigner le combiné. Elle les informa de leur destination pour l'été et les Denalis acceptèrent de les rejoindre au plus tôt à Hawaï.

En raccrochant, Esmé posa sa main sur son bas ventre pour la centième fois depuis son réveil. Elle avait été réveillée par le chant d'un oiseau à l'aube, celui qui avait pris pour habitude de chanter sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur chambre. Elle s'était levée et s'était approchée de l'oiseau sans faire de bruit pour le surprendre comme elle le faisait souvent. Mais ce matin, elle n'avait pas du tout été discrète, ses pas étaient plus lourds. Alors qu'elle tendit la main pour saisir un peignoir de soie, elle remarqua les cicatrices sur ses bras, elle s'examina davantage, son corps était couvert d'ecchymose, de cicatrices et elle était courbaturée. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise en sentant du sang couler sur ses cuisses.

Carlisle s'était réveillé un peu plus tard, seul et confus. Il avait découvert sa femme sanglotant dans leur salle de bains. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et par réflexe, Carlisle retint sa respiration. Puis il comprit.

« Esmé, que t'arrive-t'il ? »

« Je saigne, j'ai mal… je suis défigurée… » parvint-elle à articuler.

Son mari se précipita dans son bureau et en ramena sa sacoche de médecin. Il entreprit de soigner Esmé mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Elle était dans cet état suite à sa chute d'une falaise. Heureusement son corps avait déjà commencé à se guérir, son visage était seulement tuméfié, son corps portait les traces de ses blessures mais Carlisle la rassura, elle allait finir de guérir et il n'y aurait presque plus de marques sur son corps. Quant au sang… hélas c'était une conséquence d'un accouchement qui avait pourtant eu lieu des décennies plus tôt.

Esmé se calma et put enfin prendre la mesure de sa nouvelle condition. Elle découvrit pour la première fois le regard bleuté de son mari, son corps sensiblement plus petit et moins musclé. La cicatrice au creux de son poignet avait disparu tout comme celle que Carlisle lui avait faite en la mordant dans le cou. Il était également blessé, elle découvrit une grande cicatrice dans son dos et quelques ecchymoses sur ses membres. Le plus extraordinaire pour elle fut de le voir rougir sous son regard amoureux.

Ce fut Esmé qui pensa à Edward. Si comme elle et Carlisle, leur fils était dans un état similaire à celui avant d'être transformé, il y avait urgence. Edward était mourant quand Carlisle l'avait mordu, la grippe espagnole avait déjà pris ses parents. Ensemble, Carlisle et Esmé avaient couru pour téléphoner à Edward mais évidemment il ne répondit.

« Il doit être en phase de rémission, comme nous tous. Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt il nous contactera. » Carlisle tenta de rassurer sa femme.

« Je me sens si mal. Nous aurions du insister hier. »

« Alice avait prévue qu'il ne répondrait pas quoiqu'il en soit. Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. »

Quand la famille se retrouva vers dix heures du matin dans la même salle à manger où la veille ils avaient évoqué leur humanité à retrouver, l'ambiance était légère, enthousiaste, définitivement positive. Ils échangèrent leurs impressions, les souvenirs qui leur revenaient en masse de leur passé d'humain, l'apparition des blessures pour certains et pour tous, la disparition de leurs facultés sensorielles, de leurs morsures de vampires, de leurs yeux dorés et de leur soif de sang. Le reste de la journée ne fut pas chômée. Il fallait tout reprendre à zéro. Ils avaient décidés de tous reprendre leurs noms et âge d'origine. Jasper parvint à falsifier quelques données, son homme de main à Seattle se chargerait de leur faire parvenir leurs nouveaux papiers d'identité.

Dans sa mansarde, Edward délirait. Il avait conscience d'un changement majeur mais il n'avait pas la force d'analyser. Il croyait entendre sa mère Elisabeth lui murmurer de tenir bon. Puis il pensa à son père mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Il revit aussi le visage étrangement familier d'un docteur. Mais ce qui l'aida un peu fut ce silence dans son esprit, tous les bruits environnants et surtout toutes les pensées des humains s'étaient tus.


	3. Guérison Chapitre 3

Merci à toutes pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fic… les choses se mettent en place doucement mais ça va bouger sous peu !

Guérison – Chapitre 3

Les vacances à Hawaii étaient paradisiaques mais aussi infernales. Ils devaient tous réapprendre à vivre, à ne plus se reposer sur leurs connaissances vampiriques. Ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup perdu en capacité intellectuelle, leur cerveau ne pouvait plus analyser des centaines de données en même temps.

Carlisle avait décidé de recommencer ses études de médecine, son âge étant désormais de vingt trois ans.

Esmé voulait étudier l'architecture et commencer un business de décoratrice d'intérieur.

Les « enfants » allaient entrer en dernière année de lycée et avoir leur dernier diplôme de ce cycle. Ensuite, Alice voulait devenir styliste et avoir sa propre boutique, Jasper se voyait déjà psychiatre, Emmett rêvait de compétitions sportives, le hockey ou le football américain. Rosalie avait râlé à l'idée de retourner encore au lycée, mais puisqu'Emmett y allait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait fait aucun choix de carrière car elle ne voulait pas travailler. Elle vivait ses aspirations d'avant, être une épouse et une mère modèle. Elle suivrait un an ou deux Emmett à l'université mais ignorait ce qu'elle allait y étudier.

Edward était revenu à lui deux jours après sa guérison et avait aussitôt téléphoné à Alice. Malheureusement, il n'avait ni papiers ni argent sur lui et ne pouvait pas rentrer aux Etats-Unis par ses propres moyens. Carlisle arrangea qu'on lui apporte tout mais refusa de venir chercher son fils.

« Je pense que tu dois prendre un peu de temps seul à réfléchir. Tu vois de quoi je parle ? » lui avait-il dit.

« Carlisle, je dois aller la voir, la supplier de me pardonner et de me reprendre. Je dois partir en urgence… »

« En effet, mais tu as trop souvent agi sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences. TU vas recevoir de quoi rentrer aux Etats-Unis mais tu dois y aller seul. »

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« La famille avait besoin de se réunir et profiter, nous sommes à Hawaii. »

Edward avait été d'abord vexé d'être laissé de côté par sa famille mais très vite il se remémora qu'il avait fait de même. Des mois durant il avait vécu seul, à traquer Victoria et il n'avait que rarement pris le temps de rassurer les siens.

En reprenant connaissance, Edward avait cru être mort, il était sorti de son immeuble et comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait joint sa famille et avant même d'être heureux d'être redevenu humain, il était soulagé que très certainement Victoria n'étais plus elle-même vampire et que Bella serait en sécurité.

Le temps qu'il récupère ses papiers, il s'établit dans un hôtel luxueux, payé par son père. Il était très sale et le portier avait d'abord refusé de le laisser entrer. Il découvrit la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés. En se regardant dans le miroir, il se souvint des yeux de sa mère, aussi verts que les siens et une larme coula. Il se remémorait facilement les dernières semaines de sa vie. Tous ses rêves avaient volé en éclats et il avait vu mourir son père puis sa mère.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à la même vitesse qu'avant sa guérison et de toute façon, il ne voulait penser qu'à Bella. Dieu existait et lui avait donné sa chance, Bella et lui pourraient être ensemble à jamais dans le bon sens du terme. Il pourrait être un homme pour elle, un protecteur, un mari et le père de ses enfants. Tous ces rêves qu'il avait jadis refoulés revenaient en masse à présent et Bella était présente dans tous.

Il espérait tellement pouvoir la reconquérir, se faire aimer d'elle même en étant humain. Peut-être avait-elle tourné la page et était tombée amoureuse d'un autre. Il lui avait dit que les humains oubliaient vite, mais il avait tort et il le comprenait maintenant. Même en étant humain, jamais il ne pourrait en aimer une autre, jamais il pourrait l'oublier ou être heureux sans elle.

Chaque soir, il observait le ciel, un peu nostalgique de ne plus voir avec autant de précision la voute céleste, de ne plus entendre chaque bruit de la nature environnante. Il ne voulait pas être regretter de ne plus être un vampire, pourtant il y avait bien des avantages à sa condition. Ce qu'il redoutait en fait était de ne pas réussir seul dans cette nouvelle vie. Il était resté à l'époque de sa transformation, un jeune homme prisonnier d'une mentalité dépassée, de règles obsolètes, sans aucune expérience d'une vie sociale. Il avait été un étudiant assidu et dans les derniers mois de sa vie, il rêvait de gloire militaire. Il avait toujours été solitaire, sa mère disait qu'il était juste discret mais depuis le terme autiste avait fait son apparition et c'est ce dont il avait été atteint, sous une forme assez légère.

Il se remémorait aussi très souvent ses derniers instants en tant que vampire. Son cœur mort et froid avait réussi à le faire souffrir depuis qu'il avait quitté Bella. Alors qu'il se maudissait de ne pas être humain et de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle, la lumière changea brusquement et il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il l'avait lu une semaine plus tôt, cette nuit avait lieu une éclipse de lune. Ce phénomène très rare qui ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu et c'était toujours un spectacle saisissant. Il avait déjà observé des dizaines d'éclipses lunaires et solaires depuis qu'il était un vampire, mais la lune rouge l'aveugla et il était tombé sur sa paillasse, dans un grenier miteux de Rio.

Après une semaine passée à l'hôtel à cogiter, Edward reçut enfin ses papiers ainsi qu'un billet d'avion pour Port Angeles via Seattle. Il avait décroché le téléphone cent fois par jour, il avait voulu entendre la voix de Bella mais il s'était toujours ravisé. Il avait bien conscience qu'il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner et Bella méritait un homme courageux et digne. Jusqu'à présent il avait agi par lâcheté envers elle, sous prétexte de la protéger il lui avait menti plusieurs fois.

Et enfin, après plus de huit mois, il se tenait sur le seuil de la maison des Swan. Il prit une minute pour respirer profondément et calmer les tremblements de sa main. Puis il toqua mais personne ne répondit. Il regrettait un peu ses sens sur développés, il ne pouvait pas savoir si il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Pourtant la camionnette de Bella était garée devant la maison. L'avait-elle vu et refusait de lui ouvrir ? Il fut tenté d'ouvrir par effraction mais il n'avait plus assez de force, alors il du attendre sur le seuil.

Mais il n'était plus insensible à la météo ni aux besoins naturels et il dut se résoudre à rejoindre la villa des Cullen pour quelques minutes au moins. A son retour chez Bella, le cruiser du chef Swan était garé et aussitôt Edward fut de nouveau stressé. Il toqua puis entendit les pas lourds de Charlie. En le découvrant, il étouffa un cri de surprise.

« Tu as un sacré culot de te présenter ici ! » lui dit-il.


	4. Guérison Chapitre 4

Guérison – Chapitre 4

Edward grimpait la façade de la maison de Bella en jurant plusieurs fois. Si Charlie pensait qu'il allait attendre le lendemain pour retrouver la femme de ma vie, il se trompait. Même si il n'était plus invincible, le sheriff ne lui faisait tout de même pas peur. De plus, la voiture de police n'était pas garée devant la maison, avec un peu chance, Charlie travaillerait toute la nuit. Il se souvenait de son esprit, il était toujours froid et menaçant alors qu'au fond de lui, il avait aimé voir sa fille heureuse avec lui.

En arrivant à la fenêtre de Bella, il fut surpris par l'odeur de cigarette et encore plus par celle de vodka. Peut-être n'était-elle pas seule, jamais il ne l'avait vu boire de l'alcool et elle s'était déjà plainte de l'odeur du tabac quand il l'avait emmené à un concert en plein air, deux semaines avant son anniversaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, Bella n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il pénétra en jurant une nouvelle fois. La chambre était vraiment différente, il n'y avait plus rien accroché aux murs, le bureau était vide, il n'y avait plus de lecteur CD et l'ordinateur était poussiéreux. C'état une chambre sans vie

Une cigarette se consumait dans un cendrier, l'odeur masquait totalement celle de Bella et il regretta son odorat de vampire. Il entendit à la dernière seconde des pas dans le couloir et il se jeta sous le lit au moment où Bella entra. Il vit qu'elle était pieds nus et comprit qu'elle sortait de la douche à en juger par la petite flaque d'eau qui se formait. Bella hésita puis s'assit sur son lit.

Il reconnut le bruit d'une bouteille qu'on ouvre puis elle soupira avant de quitter sa chambre. Edward se releva et décida de ne plus faire machine arrière, il était là pour la voir, il avait hâte qu'elle comprenne et qu'elle lui pardonne, même si il ne pouvait pas en être certain.

Bella appela son père et n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle revint dans sa chambre, soulagée d'être enfin seule. Son père venait toujours la surveiller en allant se coucher, elle devait cacher l'alcool mais il ne disait plus rien pour la cigarette. Elle en avait eu assez des disputes sur ses nouvelles addictions, elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer.

Elle sourit en voyant Edward, puis fronça les sourcils.

« C'est la première fois que je t'imagine humain. » dit-elle en allant s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il ne sut quoi répliquer, il observait Bella et ne la reconnaissait pas. Elle avait le teint cireux, les traits tirés, les yeux comme éteints et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux et elle fut transformée. La joie illumina son visage et elle sourit.

« Je n'ai pris qu'un verre pourtant… Ça n'est pas important, tu es là. »

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

« Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« D'habitude tu te jettes sur moi. »

Il la regarda horrifié, que disait-elle ?

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »

« Pour me faire l'amour sauvagement. »

Bella soupira devant l'air effaré d'Edward, depuis quand parlait-il autant ? Elle l'imaginait toujours un peu hors de contrôle, ne réfléchissant pas et agissant selon son instinct. Quand Edward réfléchissait trop, il prenait de mauvaises décisions, il se sous estimait et sous estimait leur amour. Alors, dans ses fantaisies, elle le voulait un peu sauvage, dominateur mais attentionné.

Ses hallucinations, provoquées par l'alcool, lui donnaient un peu de répit dans sa souffrance. La journée, elle tentait de donner l'impression qu'elle allait mieux, mais le soir, elle pouvait penser à lui et pleurer, rêver de lui et fantasmer sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer avec lui. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait trouvé ce moyen pour survivre.

Mais depuis qu'il était mort, elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre dans la mort. Peu importe les promesses faites à ses parents ou à Jacob. Elle devait encore attendre, elle partirait mais en faisant souffrir le moins possible ses proches. Chaque jour était une agonie, personne ne pourrait comprendre que désormais elle portait le deuil pour son unique amour.

Il la regardait bizarrement, il était tellement différent mais tout aussi beau. Elle s'était posée des milliers de questions sur sa vie d'humain mais elle n'avait pas osé alors en parler.

« Viens t'asseoir. »

« Bella, regarde-moi, je suis là ! »

« Hum hum… Embrasse-moi s'il te plait. »

Edward hésita, il en mourrait d'envie mais Bella n'avait pas compris, après tout c'était incroyable. Mais surtout, elle était un peu ivre et il voulait qu'elle soit en pleine possession de ses moyens quand il s'excuserait et lui demanderait d'être à lui à nouveau.

Bella s'enhardit, elle avait besoin de sa « dose » pour pouvoir dormir, pour ne pas devenir folle, pour ne pas redevenir un zombie. Elle se leva et enlaça Edward.

« Tu es mort Edward, je le sais au fond de moi mais c'est trop douloureux. Alors laisse-moi rêver que tout est comme avant. »


	5. Guérison Chapitre 5

**Désolée d'avoir tant tarder à publier. C'est les vacances scolaires alors j'ai moins de temps pour moi!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me donne la pêche, la banane et la pomme! ;-)**

* * *

**Guérison – Chapitre 5**

« De quoi parles-tu Bella ?! »

« Tu es mort, Emily me l'a dit… »

« Emily ? »

« Tu ne la connais pas, elle est Quileute et a des pouvoirs en quelque sorte. Il y a trois semaines, tous les guerriers de la meute ont cessé de muter. »

Edward hésita à l'interrompre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui disait qu'il était mort. Il était surtout inquiet qu'elle ait fréquenté les loups.

« C'est compliqué, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais pour libérer les loups, elle a du tuer tous les vampires. Enfin pas elle toute seule, mais grâce aux esprits. »

Elle serra plus fort son hallucination, s'enivra de son odeur un peu moins entêtante et de la sensation de sa peau tiède.

« Elle ne savait pas… personne ne savait pour nous, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne savait pas… Jacob savait mais il n'a rien fait. »

« Je ne suis pas mort Bella. »

« Tu ne le sais pas mais leur magie est très puissante. En voulant épargner les Quileutes de leur mutation, elle a agit à la source du problème. »

« Oui, et c'est un vrai miracle ! Je suppose qu'elle a tué les vampires en un sens. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu que c'est miracle ?!Peux-tu être encore plus cruel avec moi ? »

Elle courut se jeter sur son lit et s'enfonça dans son oreiller. Elle ne voulait que rêver et dormir sans cauchemarder, pourquoi ce soir n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

« Dors ma Bella, demain je serai là et tu comprendras. » lui dit-il après s'être assis auprès d'elle.

« Non j'ai besoin de toi, que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, que tu me le montres. » balbutia-t-elle en se redressant.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime. J'étais déjà en route vers toi, je ne voulais plus être loin de toi. »

Elle posa son doigt sur la bouche chaude d'Edward pour le faire taire, puis elle y posa ses lèvres et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis leur dernier baiser.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et pas l'envie de l'en empêcher. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit dans son état normal pour ce baiser mais il avait trop besoin d'elle pour se retenir.

« Tes lèvres sont brulantes. » murmura Bella.

Elle se lova contre lui et soupira d'aise.

« J'aime ton odeur même si je m'en souviens de moins en moins bien. Et tes yeux… ils sont si beaux, encore plus que quand ils sont or. »

Les mains du jeune homme parcoururent le dos de Bella, doucement pour l'apaiser comme autrefois. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'endormir. Son rêve était plus vivide que jamais, elle avait hâte d'arriver au moment il la plaquerait durement contre le lit.

« Bella, s'il te plait, crois-moi. Je suis vraiment là avec toi, je suis humain à nouveau. »

« Si seulement tu avais été humain, je t'aurais rattrapé dans la forêt, tu n'aurais pas pu t'échapper si vite. »

« Si j'avais été humain quand je t'ai rencontré, jamais je ne t'aurais quitté. » lui répondit-il, la gorge serrée de regrets.

Il la colla plus fort contre lui et quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit qu'elle pleurait.

« Tu ne me pardonneras pas ? »

« Je te pardonnerais tout, mais c'est trop tard. Tu es mort. »

« Je ne suis pas mort, je ne mérites pas tes pleurs quoiqu'il en soit. Tu es si pure, si merveilleuse. J'ai été un monstre mais j'ai cette chance de recommencer ma vie et je compte tout faire pour être digne de toi Bella. »

Ses pleurs se tarirent à ces mots, jamais son fantôme n'avait eu autant de sincérité dans ses paroles. Ce soir, à la place de faire l'amour avec lui, elle pouvait peut-être parler, lui poser toutes les questions qui la tourmentaient. Elle décida de prétendre qu'il disait vrai, qu'il était revenu à elle, humain, repentant et plus amoureux que jamais.

« Sans toi, je n'y arrive pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as quittée. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques pourquoi, sans me mentir. »

« J'ai fait la pire erreur de ma vie, j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux sans moi, que je te protégerais en restant loin de toi. Tu aurais du m'oublier, mais tu m'aimes presqu'aussi fort que je t'aime. J'ai eu tort, je t'ai fait souffrir. »

« As-tu souffert ? »

« Mille morts, mais je le méritais. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort… je méritais de souffrir. »

« Aucun de nous deux ne méritait ça. J'ai voulu mourir chaque jour depuis ton départ, rien n'a plus aucun sens. »

« Laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper mon amour. Je te rendrai heureuse si seulement tu me pardonnais. »

« Je t'aime Edward. »

Elle s'endormit avant même qu'il puisse lui répondre. Il resta éveillé plus de trois heures, la regardant dormir, s'extasiant sur la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Elle avait changé, maigri mais elle était la même et si elle le voulait encore à son réveil, il passerait sa vie à lui rendre le sourire, la joie de vivre. Il serait celui qui lui ferait vivre toutes ces expériences humaines qu'elle prétendait ne pas vouloir. Il serait son mari, le père de ses trois enfants, au moins, l'homme qui vieillirait à ses côtés.

Il soupira de bonheur en pensant au futur plein de promesses qui les attendait. Puis il s'endormit à son tour et ne rêva que de Bella.

Il fut réveillé par un déclic et la sensation de quelque chose de froid et métallique sur son front. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le canon d'un fusil.

« Espèce de salopard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le lit de ma fille ?! » s'écria Charlie.


	6. Guérison Chapitre 6

Guérison – Chapitre 6

Les Cullen attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles d'Edward mais Alice avait assuré à tous que les choses allaient s'arranger entre Edward et Bella. Même si Rosalie était sur un petit nuage rose depuis qu'elle était redevenue humaine, elle râlait beaucoup à l'idée de retourner à Forks.

« On partira souvent en vacances. » la consola Emmett.

« Il pleut tous les jours à Forks, en tant que vampire j'avais le temps de rectifier ma coiffure et mon maquillage mais maintenant, comment je vais faire ?! »

Jasper s'impatienta avec sa sœur, si il avait encore eu son pouvoir, il l'aurait fait se sentir coupable d'être aussi matérialiste et égoïste.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce genre de détails ne comptent plus ? Réalise la chance que nous avons ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas en profiter sans être tous réunis. Il faut que Bella et Edward se remettent ensemble et si pour cela nous devons vivre dix ans à Forks, nous le ferons. »

Carlisle et Esmé n'osèrent rien ajouter à la tirade de Jasper, cela reflétait exactement ce qu'ils pensaient.

« Ok, soupira Rose, mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble, on déménage à Los Angeles ! »

Depuis leur retour d'Hawaï, chacun avait du mal à se faire à leur humanité retrouvée. Ils avaient la chance qu'Esmé ait réappris à cuisiner pour Bella, elle régala chaque jour sa famille. Carlisle repris le travail, quelques personnes notèrent un changement mais ne purent vraiment dire en quoi. Il entama son congé de préavis deux semaines et constata avec tristesse que sans ses dons, il était moins performant. Il s'était beaucoup reposé sur ses sens auparavant pour détecter rapidement une maladie ou un mal et réagir très rapidement. Il avait hâte de retourner à l'école, il se sentirait plus tard plus à l'aise pour prendre soin de ses patients. Son seul soucis était qu'il n'y avait pas d'école suffisamment prestigieuse près de Forks et il ne pouvait pas étudier dans le comté au risque que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, cela serait étrange qu'un ancien médecin retourne à l'université.

En rentrant chez eux ce soir-là, il se confia à Esmé.

« Prends donc des vacances, tu l'as bien mérité. »

« Je m'inquiète pour l'argent. Avant nous avions si peu de besoin mais nous avons pris l'habitude de vivre plus que confortablement. Désormais, chaque dollar doit compter. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction d'Alice quand je vais l'annoncer… »

« Elle s'y fera comme nous tous. Tu as raison, nous devons faire attention. Sans les talents d'Alice, nous ne pourrons plus épargner en jouant avec les marchés. Je suis sûre que cela va manquer à Jasper. »

« Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, mais j'hésite… »

« Je t'écoute Esmé, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… »

« Pas quand tu me déshabilles en même temps ! » protesta-t-elle avant de céder à son mari.

Plus tard, la réunion de famille eut lieu. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'Edward, il devait être désormais arrivé à Forks et toutes les prières des Cullen allait vers lui et Bella.

« Nous allons donc retourner à Forks dans deux semaines, nous allons revivre dans la villa mais vous devez tous avoir conscience que nos moyens vont être plus limités. Nous avons assez à la banque pour toute une vie si nous faisons attention. Nous allons tous étudier, avec un peu de chance, les choses vont s'arranger entre Edward et Bella et nous pourrons tous entrer à Harvard ou Dartmouth l'année prochaine et cela va nous couter très cher. »

« Ok ! Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir Carlisle. Je suppose que j'ai assez de vêtements pour … » marmonna Alice.

« Le reste de ta vie ! Mais il ne s'agit pas que de cela. Je vous demande à tous d'être raisonnable, de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous, si jamais l'administration se penchait sur notre famille, nous aurions des problèmes. Je vous propose de nous donner donc cette année pour finaliser nos plans pour le futur. »

Tous acquiescèrent, il n'y avait besoin que de la majorité dans le clan Cullen, l'absence d'Edward ne posa pas de problème.

De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, le clan des Volturis avait beaucoup de difficultés à se faire leur nouvelle vie. Aucun n'était ravi, tous regrettaient leur condition de vampire.

« Mais que cela est répugnant… De mon temps on savait organisé des banquets il y avait de la vraie nourriture, aujourd'hui c'est immonde ! » se plaignit Aro pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était redevenu humain.

« Mon frère, hâtons-nous de déjeuner, nous avons beaucoup à faire ! » le pressa Caius

« Tu as raison, j'ai hâte de mettre la main sur la médium. Elle va regretter de ne pas nous avoir prévenu. Tous les Cullen doivent payer ! »

« Peut-être n'ont-ils pas su, tenta Marcus. »

« Foutaises ! Cette Alice a forcément vu l'éclipse et ses conséquences… Peut-être même que les Cullen ont eux-mêmes provoqué cette catastrophe et cela, mes chers frères, ne resta pas impuni.

* * *

Ne m'en voulez pas, la suite arrive bientôt, je suis dessus !


	7. Guérison Chapitre 7

**Désolée pour le délai, peu de temps et trop d'idées, j'ai commencé une autre fic (alors que je ne voulais plus écrire que des OS!) mais pour être sûre de ne pas vous décevoir, la prochaine sera publiée quand je l'aurais terminée. Bref, revenons à Guérison... merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je les attends avec impatience à chaque fois ;-)** **Je continue sur des petits chapitres, l'histoire avance peu à peu!**

* * *

**Guérison – Chapitre 7**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Edward était parti, jamais Bella n'avait aussi bien dormi. Elle sentit les rayons timides du soleil sur son visage et sourit puis se pelotonna contre son oreiller. Elle nota en se rendormant que le fameux oreiller était un peu plus dur que d'habitude et surtout sentait divinement bon.

« Espèce de salopard ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le lit de ma fille ?! » s'écria Charlie.

Bella mit une seconde de plus qu'Edward pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle vit la scène et dut se pincer pour être sûre d'être réveillée tant la scène qui se déroulait dans sa chambre était irréelle. Son père tenait en joue Edward et Bella cria en voyant le canon de l'arme de son père braquer sur son amour. Puis elle réalisa que son père pouvait voir Edward, que ce dernier n'avait pas la peau froide et qu'il la regardait amoureusement, malgré la situation.

« Tu peux le voir ? » demanda-t-elle hébétée à son père.

« Ne joue pas les idiotes Bella ! Évidemment que je le vois, à moitié nu et dans ton lit. »

« Il est mort ! » murmura la jeune fille sans pouvoir regarder Edward.

La nuit dernière il était revenu dans ses fantaisies mais il avait eu un discours étrange, incohérent, merveilleux.

« Bella, je suis vivant, regarde-moi. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est mort ? aboya Charlie. Avant il avait l'air d'un cadavre mais regarde-le, Los Angeles lui a enfin donné des couleurs. On s'est doré la pilule alors que ma fille a pleuré chaque nuit depuis ta fuite ! Quel salopard ! Fous le camp ! »

Il attrapa Edward par le bras pour le forcer à sortir du lit tandis que Bella ne bougeait pas. Elle avait fermé ses yeux fort et quoiqu'Edward lui dise, elle ne le croyait pas. Il se débattait, voulait se libérer de Charlie et même si il n'avait plus la même force, le jeune homme avait assez de connaissances en arts martiaux pour mettre le père de Bella KO.

« Charlie, attendez ! Bella je suis là, je suis revenu pour toi, je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais du partir ! Mais crois-moi, je suis vivant, humain, et je t'aime toujours autant ! »

Enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda Edward puis posa sa main sur son visage. Il avait vraiment changé, dans la lumière du jour, les reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux rayonnaient, ses yeux étaient vert foncé verts et sa peau, à peine hâlée mais définitivement plus aussi blanche qu'avant, était chaude.

« Bella, ça n'est pas une raison pour que tu le laisses passer la nuit ici ! Je ne tolèrerai pas ça chez moi. »

« Donne-nous un moment s'il te plait papa. » plaida-t-elle.

Son père partit en grognant et en menaçant les deux jeunes gens si ils n'étaient pas dans la cuisine dans dix minutes. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, Edward put répéter à Bella ce qu'il était devenu. Il lui dit tout de la nuit de l'éclipse et des jours qui avaient suivi.

« C'est trop… j'ai du mal à y croire, pardon. Il faut que tu comprennes que je vous ai tous crus morts depuis dix jours… »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue avant, je voulais venir te voir en personne, que tu ne doutes plus de moi. »

« J'ai besoin d'une preuve, désolée. »

Elle alla vers son bureau puis saisit une paire de ciseaux. Edward ne comprit et ne s'inquiéta pas. Bella lui prit la main puis un doigt entre les siens et appuya la pointe des ciseaux sur la pulpe. Il ne broncha pas, lui-même fasciné quand le sang perla au bout de son doigt. Bella lâcha les ciseaux, comme sonnée, puis elle porta son regard autour d'elle et se dit qu'elle avait eu de la chance que son père n'ait pas remarqué la bouteille de vodka et le cendrier. Elle s'éloigna d'Edward et entreprit de ranger sa chambre. Tandis que ses mains étaient occupées, son esprit tournait à plein régime et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir elle-même les réponses à ses questions, elle se décida à parler.

« Tu es parti… tu es redevenu humain mais pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »

« Je croyais pouvoir t'offrir une vie décente, sans dangers et avec un futur digne de toi. »

« Et maintenant ? Juste parce que tu es redevenu humain tu reviens… Et si tu étais resté un vampire ? »

« Je serais revenu, je te le jure, ça n'était plus qu'une question de semaines. Je devenais fou sans toi. »

« Edward, je t'aime toujours malgré tes mensonges et mes efforts pour ne plus t'aimer mais je ne te fais plus confiance. »

« Me donneras-tu du temps pour te convaincre ? »

« Oui… évidemment, je suis à toi, rien ne pourra changer cela. Que va faire ta famille ? »

« Je dois leur téléphoner pour les tenir informés. Tu leur as beaucoup manqué, ils ne m'ont jamais pardonné de nous avoir tous fait partir. »

« Ils m'ont manqué aussi. Allons affronter Charlie. »

« Attends… est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

Bella s'approcha de lui et enfin l'enlaça. Elle nota avec délectation le sexe dur de son ex vampire mais surtout toute la chaleur qui émanait de lui. Elle releva son visage vers le sien et ferma les yeux dans l'attente du leur deuxième premier baiser. Cette fois-ci ils étaient à égalité, Edward ne souffrait plus de sa soif et Bella de sa timidité. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à la perfection, pensèrent-ils, à l'unisson.


End file.
